The Saiyuki Drabble Show
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: It's my first drabble series.The title makes sense if you read the first chapter. Each drabble will vary. Nothing extreme at the moment though.Drabbles and Oneshots.Happy Holidays!
1. The Theme Song

Doc Opened: 12/05/2006, 06:24-25 pm.

Authors Note:

The title is parodying

'The Banana Splits Show'.

And this is called

'The Saiyuki Drabble Show'.

I don't own either and I have written down the theme song for the Banana Splits show and I am parodying it to be the theme song for this..

It's hilarious if you picture the main four Saiyuki boys in place of the actual characters.

Done properly and Sanzo will get pied in the face.

.o. You'll see what I mean.

Character line-up.

In place of...

The red monkey person is one Son Goku.

The elephant thing shall be Cho Hakkai.

The dog is replaced by Sha Gojyo.

And finally the lion gets switched out by one Genjyo Sanzo.

I'm going to eventually make a WMV for this eventually.

When I do I'll put a link up for it. Of course that will take a while. Maybe sometime next year.o.

To whoever wrote the song originally,

Was there a need for that many Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la's. XX.

Well here's the thing to kick off my first drabble series..

Chapters will vary and have proper warnings at the top.

Well onto the theme song thing.

Hope you enjoy.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\

_Tra-La-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo come out from behind a

wall.

_One banana, two banana_

_three banana, four_

Goku pops his head in from the right while Sanzo pops up from the bottom, Hakkai from the left and Gojyo from top.

_Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more._

Random picture of everyone else appears.

Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo start playing instruments and move about in a silly way while Sanzo looks at them like their idiots.

_Overhill and and desert the Hakuryu jeep goes _

_coming to bring you 'The Saiyuki Drabble Show'._

Brief shots of the boys in bumper carts then a shot of Hakkai drive into one of the others.

Now their back playing the instruments and Sanzo wonders if bringing out the gun would even be worth it.

_Four banana, three banana_

_two banana, one._

Their playing around at a amusement park.

Sanzo's walking on something while Hakkai and Gojyo go down a slide and Goku is swinging on things.

_All bananas playing under the bright warm sun._

Goku looks around for Sanzo after hearing this.

_Flipping like a pancake_

_poppin' like a cork_

Shots of the four of them in playing in the sand.

_Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo look like dorks._

Somehow they have gotten themselves buried in the sand.

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Goku and Hakkai have taken to swinging on things and Gojyo joins them while Sanzo walks on something up off the ground.

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Back at the temple someone pies Sanzo in the face and a massive chase ensues, With many a gunshot heard in the distance, And somewhere along the way Gojyo is laughing his arse off while trying to escape pied Sanzo.

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la._

As the song fades out they all run back behind the wall the came out of from earlier.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

What do ya think?

The drabbles will vary about things so hence the rating but I'll try to keep it clean, Err as clean as you can get for Saiyuki anyway. haha...ha..anyway Happy Holidays People!

Finished: 12/05/2006, 08:18pm.


	2. The Name Game

Document Opened: 01/01/2007, 09:38pm.

Authors Note:

My first posted thing of the new year.,

I got the idea for this and wanted to write it the other day but stuff came up and I left.

Time line: Gaiden

Not to long before Goku gets his name in episode 40.

Genre: Hoping for humor and or general.(Thinks of Kenren.)

Any who...This has spoilers for him getting his name.

Oh and if you have seen Boomerang along then that's the description and parody for the first chapter.

If not, go see it and replace those 4 with images of

the Saiyuki boys.

And if your like me in a small way you shall continue to

laugh your but off at it...onto the drabble.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for the link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Happy New Year People!

///////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\

To say that Konzen was mad would be an understatement.

That morning at some point his 'pet' or more commonly called the monkey had messed up some more of his documents.

The monkey seemed to have a knack for origami on

the wrong paper.

It was already bad enough he had to go see his aunt or as he preferred, 'The old hag' earlier that morning.

That thought left him to remember their little meeting earlier.

"Alright I'm here. What do you want? I need to track someone down and wring their neck."

"Hello dear nephew. I just wanted to see how you and your pet are doing."

She smiled casually.

"When I find him I am going to kill him. He made airplanes out of some of my work!."

"What you mean those pieces of paper you never read."

"Why not assign the monkey to someone else."

He crossed his arms in annoyance knowing she was right.

"Like I said the first time. It is the Merciful Goddesses mandate. But I want to know, have you even named him yet.?"

"Hell no. It's already bad enough you assigned him to me and if I name him that does not help me get rid of him."

"Kind of like a pet. You already feed him and he lives with you so what could it hurt. Besides, I think he'll be with you

for awhile yet."

She gave an amused smile and uncrossed her right leg and switched to the left.

The rest of that had him leaving cursing and her acting all knowing. Damn hag.

But he knew at some point the kid would require a name.

Being born how he was from a great rock that meant even though he had something like a birth or a hatching he technically lacked physical parents or family.

And generally a parent or a guardian gives a name.

He decided to wait until the monkey got back instead of searching everywhere.

He was usually home by sunset anyway.

On his way back he cursed the goddess for putting

him in the situation. He had thinking to do.

/////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\/////

He was in his room when he heard him come in.

"Konzen, Konzen I'm back.!"

He ran into his room and was as bouncy as ever.

"Hey Konzen guess what!?"

"Your just going to tell me anyway so just say it."

"Alright. I made a new friend today. Another kid about my age."

"Really."

'The only other kid about his age...could it be, Nataku.'

"Hey Konzen."

"What now?"

"Could you um maybe gave me a name?"

"What brought this up all of a sudden?"

'Curse that old hag for knowing these things.'

"Well because next time I see him I wanna tell him my name.

No matter what!"

He looked quite serious.

"I'll get around to it."

He turned o his side with his back facing the kid.

"Name me now!"

The boy huffed and then threw a pillow at the back of

Konzen's head.

He turned around.

"Damn you! Do you want to die!"

The boy had his back facing him and looked sad.

He laid back down on his side.

"Goku."

"Huh?"

"Goku, your names Goku."

"Goku huh, It's got a nice ring to it."

He jumped on the bed.

"Whats it mean huh? whats it mean?"

He lightly shook him a little.

"Will you stop pestering me! And I also remember a certain monkey that made airplanes from my paperwork this morning."

Goku stopped.

"That reminds me! I'll be right back!"

He jumped down and ran out of the room.

"Now where's he going?"

Konzen left to see where he went.

"I picked these for you earlier cuz I kinda of didn't know until too late that it was your work stuff. Sorry."

He gave him a face that meant it, which included the

big golden eyes.

He handed Konzen a glass of flowers that had already been set in water like a few more he recently had adorning his home ever since Goku had come live with him.

Speaking of which he had ran off yet again and somehow him and curse the puppy face he used had somehow managed to

tone down his anger.

He sat the glass on the nearby table and went to check his office first and he found him there drawing and much to his relief on blank paper.

He came in and whacked him on the head with a warning not to do that again.

Goku rubbed his head and looked right at him.

"Hey Konzen."

"What now?"

He had his hands on his hips and was looking down at Goku.

"Thanks allot."

He gave him one his sweet innocent genuine smiles.

"Your welcome."

And elsewhere a Merciful Goddess gave a knowing smirk.

"Is there anything wrong my lady?"

Jiroushin asked concerned being the worrier he is.

"No Jiroushin. Nothing at all. How about a game?"

"Sure my lady."

And the wheels of fate continued to turn.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////

Finished: 01/01/2006, 11:06pm.

Again Happy New Year!


	3. Rock, Paper, Surprise

Document Opened: 01/14/2007, 06:32pm.

Authors Notes:

Remember back in episode three when Goku would only throw down scissors while everyone else threw down rock.

His revenge. Hell it's understandable he wouldn't use rock.

No pairings. No oc's, Just a drabble.

And I don't own the show. There happy. If I did there would a Chibi episode or something..

Time line: Anywhere really.

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message: Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality, for more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Well it seems we'll have to walk through this part for now. There's no room for Hakuryu to transform much less drive."

Hakkai looked at the forest which they were about to go through. There was a path but it was far too small for the little dragon who was perched atop Hakkai's shoulder.

"Well someones going to have to carry the packs."

Gojyo secretly looked at the monkey who was finishing off a meat-bun.

'HeHe, easy target.'

"The usual method then?"

Sanzo looked at Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Alright, I'll go tell Goku. But I almost feel bad about it."

Hakkai stated.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It'll teach him to catch onto things quicker. It will be good lesson for him."

Sanzo stomped out his cigarette butt. Slightly relieved he was out of hearing range of the kid who was probably too busy with his food to care otherwise.

"Well let's go get this over with."

Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo walked over.

"Hey monkey, We're going to use the usual method for whose going to carry the packs."

"Don't call me monkey,water sprite and fine."

He got ready.

They were standing near each other and Hakkai,Gojyo and Sanzo were already prepared to throw down rock.

Simultaneously they said while making the motions.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors".

In the end there were three rocks and one paper.

"Yeah I win!"

Goku cheered.

Hakkai chuckled seeing the looks on Sanzo's and Gojyo's faces.

"So when did you figure it out?"

"Ch, back at that temple, losing with the same hand more than ten times you pretty much figure it out. I was just waiting to show you guys, I can't believe you played rock again."

"So the monkey has a brain after all."

Gojyo smirked.

"Well at least I didn't lose this time."

He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well we still need to figure out whose going to carry the packs then. Another round?"

Hakkai asked.

"Fine let's get this over with."

Sanzo and the other two got into position and Goku watched.

They repeated the process. The end result was...

Sanzo had rock, Gojyo had paper and Hakkai had scissors.

"A three way tie, Annoying. You two verse each other I'm getting a smoke."

Sanzo went off to a tree nearby.

"Does this mean his highness gives up?"

Gojyo taunted him.

"No. And I will kill you."

"Now now, let's just have our match."

Hakkai smiled and Gojyo had a feeling he wasn't going to win against Hakkai by himself.

The two repeated the process and their result.

Gojyo had rock and Hakkai had won with paper.

"I curse your strange luck."

"Now now, It was a fair game."

He smiled.

"Fine. Hey monk it's your turn."

"Why? You lost, you carry the packs."

He walked off.

"Why you cheap ass monk.."

Gojyo could have willingly killed him then.

A bullet flew by and almost hit him.

"Fine fine...stupid lazy monk."

Gojyo muttered the last part.

Meanwhile Goku was laughing at the scene, which made Gojyo mad so he walked over shoved a pack at the monkey.

"Here your carrying one too."

"Hey that's not fair I beat you man."

"Can we get going already. We've wasted enough time hear as

it is."

Sanzo glared at the two.

"Fine."

Goku and Gojyo said at the same time. A second or so later Goku ran in front of Sanzo.

He turned so he was walking backward to face Sanzo.

"So Sanzo, I guess I learned my lesson after all huh."

He smiled then ran a little ahead of them.

'Did he hear what we said earlier? Oh forget it.'

Sanzo quietly groaned and Hakkai lightly chuckled.

Authors Note:

This was supposed to be shorter...oo.

Oh well. If I remember right part of this was also my mothers idea. Yes, I started my mother on Saiyuki. She favorites Genjyo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo...And not the biggest Goku or Hakkai fan.

Oh well. He's my favorite and I like Hakkai as well..

Later!. Finished, 01/15/2007, 04:05am.


	4. Learning to Fight

Document Opened: 01/19/2007, 01:39am.

Authors Note:

Well someone had to teach Goku his fighting and as episode one shows us that Sanzo can fight so I am going with idea that Sanzo taught him how to fight.

This has probably been done before but I'm trying to be as original as possible but if this drabble er one-shot thing looks to much like someone else;s please let me know because I don't.

Thanks.

Summary:

On their way back from town at night Sanzo and Goku have a run in with a few bandits and afterward one thing leads to another and Sanzo ends up teaching the monkey a few fighting moves.

This takes place a couple of weeks after Goku was freed from Mt.Gogyo. No pairings. He's chibi.

Sanzo had decided that Goku needed to learn how to defend himself better than what little he knew at the moment.

Last night had shown him that much.

They were headed back to the temple after taking care of a little business in town and some bandits threatened them.

Sanzo himself had no problem but the monkey had done some jump kick at one of them in an effort to protect him and ended up with a few minor cuts from the scuffle.

Later that same night he went on to tell him that he was impressed that he could fight so well and Goku had asked him where he learned but Sanzo ignored that question and informed him that he would show him a few fighting moves since he didn't need useless baggage around. Upon hearing that he was practically bouncing off the temple walls until Sanzo whacked with the paper fan and told him to go to bed.

And now here he was at a more private spot on the temple grounds getting ready to teach the boy he had found less than three weeks ago to fight.

"Alright first lesson punches. Get in the same position I'm in."

Goku did his left leg was put forward with his right leg behind him and knee's were slightly bent.

"Now put your left arm out but don't over extend it. And then pull your right arm back. and make fists in both hands."

It took him a a couple tries but he got it.

Next he showed him how to execute the punch. He seemed quite happy learning this and it was also keeping him out of the other monks non-hairs.

He had to admit the boy showed potential for this and what he come to learn in a few short years from now is how much potential the boy really had.

Authors Note:

Kind of pointless and possibly out of character.

and on a random note if I have this right then when after I upload I should have archived 100,000 words.

Quite happy about that..

Later!

01/19/2007, 07:30am.


End file.
